deadlands_lucifer_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol System
The Sol System remains to this day the most important system in Human Controlled space. History Since mankind first realized its home was more than one world, the Sol System has been seen as the largest possible area to be considered "Home". Post DeadLands Crisis After the fall of Arcadia and the expansion of Humanity, the Sol System became the next goal. While some such as House Russel were content to remain on Earth and rebuild, others such as KenX Industries and its leader Harry Zemeckis were determined to expand into the Sol System once again, and make contact with any decedents of the Space X colony on Mars. During the first few decades the Sol System became more colonized than ever before, with bases and colonies as far as Jupiter and Saturn. Faster than Light Travel One hundred years after the ends of the DeadLands Crisis, Humanity discovered the secret to faster than light travel, and with it, expansion into the Milky Way Galaxy and in the year 2270 when Wormhole technology became accurate enough to travel beyond the Orion Arm, humanity exploded across the Milky Way, desperate to explore and colonies every planet worth settling. But the Sol System would not be forgotten. The Sol System became the central hub of all politics, law and military actions. The UPG designated the Sol System as the Jewel of Humanity, with the citizens within living in wealth and power. This fact was made more prominent by the housing of both House Russel and House Zemeckis as well as the KenX corporation. The Human-God War Shortly after the start of the war the Sol System was turned into the most defended Fortress System in all the Galaxy. The heavily militarization did not however, overshadow the wealth and prosperity that the system held even after decades of war. Now only home to House Russel and CMC controlled AIM Factory Worlds due to the House Division between Russel and Zemeckis which lead to the Alpha Centuri System becoming home to not only House Zemeckis but also KenX Industries. Division, the UPG and Unity Although the UPG and Humanity itself has prided itself on unification and solidarity, like all empires, there would always be those who craved independence. In a galaxy of over a Quadrillion people, it was only a matter of tie until ripples began to appear. The first ripple began in 3996 when the Council of Lords became deeply divided over opinions on their role in the war. Leading too the moving of House Zemeckis and the ceasing of all communications between many Houses. Due to the immense power and control that not only KenX industries has, but also the influence of House Zemeckis, the Alpha Centuri system has become more and more independent from the CMC and UPG. KenX Industries has slowly turned the system it controls into a powerhouse of development and strength. However those who are dedicated to the CMC and UPG fear that the mistakes of the DeadLands Crisis will be repeated in the Alpha Centurai System, where the KenX corporation rules with an Iron Fist behind closed doors. Due to the Human-God war the UPG and CMC have mostly ignored any signs of separation, preferring hide such acts.